Six Feet Under the Stars
by xjrose
Summary: The BAU team is taken and it's up to Reid. But the UnSub isn't hard to find; in fact, she wants him to find her.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the building, gun in hand, wearing a bullet-proof vest. I was alone this time. The team was picked out one-by-one. I couldn't help but feel that this was a personal matter. I was the only one who could save them; I just hoped I wasn't too late.

Derek Morgan laid tied up in the corner of the room, a bullet in his knee-cap. He had lost some blood but the wound seemed to be closed up and there was a tourniquet holding it tightly. I couldn't see the others. Morgan gave me a frightened look and then looked into the shadows as though that was where the UnSub was hiding in wait for me.

"Do you know why I did this, Reid?" I heard a familiar voice in front of me and a feminine figure stepped out of the shadows. Her blonde hair caught the sunlight from the window. The woman wore a bullet-proof vest labeled FBI and carried a gun just like I did, but her gun was pointed at Morgan.

"J.J." I stumbled back, confused. "What's going on?"

"I knew that only you could figure me out, Doctor Reid." Even knowing, I had trouble swallowing the whole situation. The only thing I didn't understand was why. "It was the only way to get you to notice me, Spencer."

"What do you mean?" It sounded like she was in love with me. But if she was, why had I not noticed before?

"You're so oblivious, Reid." Tears welled in J.J.'s eyes and she bit her lip to fight them back. There was something about her that caught my eye; still gorgeous even in pain and insanity. "I've loved you for so long, Spencer, but you never even saw that." Her face was turning red and the tears began to fall.

"I've never felt loved in my life. But then I met you guys at the BAU. You're all like family to me; but I've always seen you differently, J.J. I just never thought you'd return that, so I kept it to myself. No one has ever fallen for me before and I got so used to that, that it never crossed my mind that it was possible to love someone like me. I--" I stuttered, tears welling up in my own eyes. "I'm so sorry, J.J." I watched as she trembled and I feared that she would accidentally pull the trigger and kill Morgan. "J.J., put down your gun. Let me hold you." I set my gun down on the concrete floor beneath me and held out my arms to her. She was reluctant at first but she hugged me close to her.

And the next thing I knew, I was handcuffed, with my face pressing into the cold concrete of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Reid? You okay?" I heard Morgan calling my name. I groaned. "J.J.'s really something, ain't she?"

I groaned again, "I just can't believe this is all because of me."

"I just wish I'd known to tell you so none of this would've happened."

"Where's everyone else from the BAU?"

Morgan only shook his head before he actually answered. "I don't know, man. I just hope they're okay."

At that moment I heard him wince in pain from his knee. "You get the bullet out?" I asked.

"Yeah, J.J. pulled it out before applying the tourniquet."

"Well, at least she still cares," I said. I wasn't sure how much she really cared about everyone other than myself though, so I added, "At least to a degree." I began to hear footsteps and I signaled so to Morgan. Just as I thought, it was J.J. I wasn't afraid of what she would do to me so I spoke up. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Scattered." J.J. bent down and lifted me to my feet. "Did you have a nice nap?" She smiled as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

I ignored her question. "At least let them go. You can keep me, but let them go." She gave a grunt and her face scrunched up as though she was thinking about it but not liking the idea too well. "Please, baby?" I tried, "For me?"

"Well," she began, "Okay, I guess." J.J. scooped up Morgan, but then reconsidered. "What if they try to report me for still having you here with me?"

"They won't," I reasoned. "I'm not being held against my will."

"But if I go and release everyone else and leave you here with Derek, what happens if you leave me?"

"If I leave you while you're gone," I glanced over at Morgan and then back to J.J. "You can kill all of them," I stated confidently, trying to prove that I wouldn't escape. "You can come back to get Morgan and I will still be here when you get back even then." She smiled, kissed my cheek, and headed for the door.

After she had gone, Morgan turned to me, "You don't have to do this, man."

"I know it," I flashed a smile. "But I want to. And I mean it: I'm not being held against my will."

"No, Reid," Morgan gave a slight smile as well through his pain and bloody jeans. "You're happily oppressed, aren't you?"

"I guess," I felt my face heavier on the left side, almost like I was frowning more on the left than on the right, but I didn't mean to be frowning at all, just thinking. "You could put it that way."


	3. Chapter 3

J.J. brought Garcia back for Morgan. I was glad that J.J. didn't have to worry about me leaving her again. Before escorting Morgan out, Garcia asked to speak with me in private. I already knew what she wanted. But I wouldn't leave with them. I explained the situation, the promise that I made to J.J. "I promise you, Garcia, I will keep in touch as much as possible. Even if that means I have to write letters by snail-mail and have them proof-read, I will do it."

"Okay, Spencer, but I honestly don't see how you could possibly be happy with that psycho."

"Garcia, why do you love Morgan?" I asked, knowing that my question would answer the question burning inside her through circumlocution.

"He's just so handsome. He's a smooth-talker. And..." she knew there was a lot more to it but couldn't form it into words. "I don't know." Garcia kissed Morgan's cheek.

"Exactly," I said. "Love is unexplainable. Asking someone to explain why they love someone is just absurd. And Garcia, I love J.J. and I am happy to be here with her. No amount of wishing on your part can change that. No matter how much you want it to. You guys are like family to me. But J.J.-" I looked back at her as she stared through a window at me. I smiled before turning back to Garcia. "You can't ask me to leave her."

"I understand now, Spencer. I wish you luck." She kissed my forehead and carried out her man. I could see that she was still wishing I'd gone with her but I happily turned back to J.J. I knew right away that she was glad Garcia was gone. There was a lipstick mark on my forehead and J.J. was jealous. I reminded her that Garcia with with Morgan and they were happy together. So she gave up on the pursuit against Penelope Garcia.

"I'm just happy to be with you, J.J., I love you." I kissed her lips. They were soft and luscious. I would have stroked her hair but my hands were still tied behind my back, so I just kept my lips glued to hers and my eyes closed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Spencer," J.J. began, "You wouldn't have done anything like this for me, would you?" She looked at me, her eyes harboring a sad gleam.

"No, J.J," I said. "I wouldn't. That's because I didn't know what I meant to you. But about that..." I trailed off, not sure where to begin or what to say.

The blonde got defensive. "What are you saying, Reid? Are you going back on your word? Are you leaving me?"

"No, but I do need to talk to you about what you've done." I tried to sound reassuring, but I don't think it came out that way. I was nervous and a little scared about what she might do. "J.J. you killed people, murdered people, just to tell me that you love me. Think about how I am supposed to feel." But she didn't seem to understand. "I'm scared, J.J., you murdered people for me and I didn't want that. It is our job as FBI agents to catch murderers and serial killers, not to become them."

She averted her eyes from mine. "What can I say, Reid? I guess I identify with the UnSubs. I'd been in their minds for so long that I just thought I could try my hand at it. But I guess it was wrong of me to do it." She seemed almost remorseful for a second, but then she looked at me and a smile grew on her face. "Then again, look where it has gotten me. I've got you now." She wrapped her arms around me tightly but didn't seem to notice when I didn't hug her back even though I now had the use of my arms. "Forever."

"And I'm flattered that you did all of this for me," I took a step back and placed both hands on her shoulders. "But I know that you're not safe now."

She looked perplexed. "How am I not safe? They said they won't report me."

"Not for the kidnapping. But you're still a murderer. And I understand identifying with the UnSubs, but that still doesn't make it right."

"So," her eyes seemed to be looking right through me and she seemed really distant though I held her in my arms. "You're saying I should run?"

"No, J.J., look at me." Her eyes met mine, but I couldn't tell if she was listening. "I'm saying you should turn yourself in."

"I need to run," she kept repeating it over and over, her voice growing louder with each repetition. By the time that she was nearly screaming at the top of her lungs, she was out of my grasp and I was trying to follow her.

I decided to try something different, hoping maybe she would understand. "Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, listen, I need a little help with a case."

She turned to look at me. "What is it?" So far it seemed to be working, she forgot whatever was on her mind and went back into FBI mode.

"We have the identity of an UnSub who is killing victims and kidnapping FBI agents."

"Well, what are we sitting around for, Reid? We need to storm in an take him by surprise. Why is there a question in that?" She was clueless.

"Because J.J., you're the UnSub."


	5. Chapter 5

I was a little disconcerted and I tried to reassure her, "J.J., if you turn yourself in, I will still be waiting for you when you get out."

"I'm not going to prison, Spencer. They'd never let me out!" she exclaimed. "Or did you forget I killed people?"

"But you did it out of love. You obviously weren't in your right state of mind when you did it."

My blonde beauty held a look of disgust and offense on her countenance. She pointed a finger at me. "Spencer, if you compare me to your mother--"

"No, I'm not. What I'm saying is that they'll let you out if you plead insanity."

J.J. blinked a few times before saying, in a huff, "Spencer, I'm not going," and then she continued to pack her things.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the passenger seat of a little blue Nissan, the paint barely dried. There was a beautiful brunette sitting beside me. In a rush, J.J. had been speeding. "Shoot, J.J., we have to stop."

She cast me a worried glance. "Do we really have to?" Her eyebrows rose a little in question, but she already knew the answer and pulled to the side of the dirt road. Rolling down the window, she asked, "What seems to be the problem officer?" She spoke with a slight accent. When he asked for license and registration, I remembered what the forged paperwork said. Her name was Joanne Jackson. "Stan, can you get the registration from the glove compartment?"

"Sure thing, baby," I said, adjusting my glasses. My name was Stanley Rivers. When the officer came back with a ticket, I asked, "Can't we just write you a check, officer?"

J.J. widened her eyes at me. "Don't be silly, Stanley, I have the cash in my purse."

"See, we're just passing through the state," I tried. But the cop refused. We sighed and went on our way. "At least he didn't run the plates," I said. "I don't know why I even agreed to this, J.J."

She smiled at me. "Because you love me. And you don't want to see me locked up."

"At least then we'd know what would happen."

"I think the mystery is rather exciting."

"All this 'excitement' makes me want to vomit," I said, the twists and turns of the road beginning to upset my stomach. I knew it was going to be a long drive.


	6. Chapter 6

J.J. made an illeagal U-turn suddenly. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I need to see Henry."

"But it'll take days to get back to Virginia," I reasoned. It wasn't that I was ungreatful. Turning back gave me a plan.

"I don't care, Spencer. I need to see him." J.J. pushed her foot harder on the gas pedal. She sped the whole way back to Virginia and I was surprised that we didn't get pulled over. I was sure that the whole country was looking for us by now. I say 'us,' but I really mean 'her.' I'm just a prisoner in this situation. I may be a willing hostage, but I am not an accomplice by any means.

But J.J. was careful.

When we finally arrived at Will's house, she parked in the driveway. Will heard the car and stepped outside. He stood staring as a brunette exited the driver's side of the vehicle. His confusion faded quickly when he saw the piercing blue eyes. Will ran to her in an attempt to pull her into a hug. She shrunk back. "Will, don't touch me," she lashed out hastily. "I only came to see Henry." J.J. scurried inside the open door.

Will and I stood staring for a few minutes. Without a word to him I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number that had been drilled into my head since I was a child. "This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I have Jennifer Jareau." I gave the address and necessary information before I hung up the phone. Will looked at me in alarm and ran inside for Henry. "Just watch," I called softly so as not to alert J.J.

I heard police sirens in the distance, growing ever closer. The police parked and I pointed them inside. I heard J.J. screaming as they pried her son from her grasp. My girlfriend was dragged out, hands cuffed tightly behind her back. She eyed me angrily, but her eyes held no hatred, instead, almost gratitude shown in them.

I walked closer to the patrol car and spoke to her through the open window of the back seat. "I promise you I will visit every day that I can. I will look after Henry. And after you get out, I will marry you, J.J. I love you." She gave a small smile in response, but not a word escaped her lips.


End file.
